


Trick or Treat (I Want A Real Axe)

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chaleigh domestic, Chuck Lives, Gen, Halloween, I will definitely write more, I'm a sucker for family themed costumes, M/M, Stacker Pentecost Lives, This has consumed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh, Chuck and their daughter, Keegan, dress up in matching costumes, Chuck doesn't get a real axe for his costume, and Stacker has a great costume.</p><p>Can be read with or without the story "Father-Daughter Tea Time" but you should still read it if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat (I Want A Real Axe)

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I wrote more for this. I've been sucked in. I will definitely be writing more Chaleigh domestic with Keegan. 
> 
> This isn't an exact continuation of "Father-Daughter Tea Time" so it can be read alone.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“I still don’t see why I couldn’t carry a real axe, Raleigh.” Chuck said as Raleigh handed the foam axe to Chuck.

“It’s Halloween, Chuck, there will be tons of children around.” Raleigh sighed as he fixed his fur in the mirror.

Chuck sighed and picked up the axe. He should’ve made carrying a real axe as one of his conditions for dressing up. It was Halloween and the Becket-Hansen family was going trick or treating. Raleigh had a genius idea that they should all dress up in matching costumes. Keegan was excited as she and Raleigh planned what they were going to dress up as. They suggested several ideas but there was no way Chuck was going to be a horse just so Raleigh and Keegan could be Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. Raleigh had laughed at Keegan’s Tangled themed costume idea but agreed with Chuck.

Chuck came up with the idea when he and Raleigh were tucking Keegan into bed, it was Chuck’s night to read to her, he picked up Little Red Riding Hood. It was Chuck and Keegan’s favorite; she always requested that Chuck read it on his nights to read. As he read, he was inspired and couldn’t wait to tell Raleigh.

Later that night, Raleigh and Chuck were curled up in bed and Chuck had everything planned out.

“I think we should do a Little Red Riding Hood themed costume. Keegs could be Red, I could be the hunter and you could be the wolf.” Chuck described his plan to Raleigh.

“Why would you get to be the hunter?” Raleigh asked, considering Chuck’s idea. He could picture it and he liked that picture.

“Because I’m strikingly handsome.” Chuck responded without missing a beat.

“That you are. You’re also humble beyond your years.” Raleigh laughed and kissed his husband.

“I just figured that you’d make a better wolf. Have you ever seen a ginger wolf? Besides, admit it, you want to see me dressed as a hunter ready to save the day.” Chuck explained.

“We’ll ask Keegs in the morning.” Raleigh said, silently agreeing with Chuck’s last statement.

Of course Keegan was enthusiastically on board with the plan. She even agreed with Chuck that Raleigh should be the wolf.

Raleigh pretended to hate it when Chuck and Keegan ganged up on him but he loved it. He loved having a family again.

Here they were, Halloween night and they were dressed up and ready to go.

“Wait, Papa doesn’t have a real axe?” Keegan asked as she noticed the axe that Chuck held was in fact, not real.

“No, it’s safer to not have a real axe.” Raleigh replied, rolling his eyes because of course Keegan would also be on Chuck’s side of having a real axe. Those two were too much alike sometimes.

“But shouldn’t it be real to complete the costume?” Keegan asked, bringing out the puppy dog eyes and Raleigh could feel his will crumble. Raleigh always found it difficult to say no to those bright blue eyes.

“No, your Daddy’s pointed out that I might get a little too carried away and so it’s safer if I have a fake axe. We don’t want to hurt Daddy.” Chuck bent down to fix a braid in Keegan’s auburn hair, completely ignoring the puppy dog eyes that were Raleigh’s weakness. Chuck had trained his daughter well in the art of puppy dog eyes.

“Fine but if it ruins the look, I won’t be happy.” The six year old huffed.

Raleigh and Chuck laughed. Chuck grabbed his daughter’s hand while Raleigh opened the door. Once the family was out and making their way through packs of kids trick or treating, Chuck realized that it was good that the axe was fake.

After trick or treating for a bit, they made their way to Mako’s home where she was throwing a small party. They knocked as Keegan fidgeted, excited to show off her costume to her family.

“What do we have here?” A deep voice came from the now open door. In the doorway stood Stacker Pentecost dressed in a gold costume that Chuck did not recognize.

“I’m Little Red Riding Hood! Daddy’s the wolf and Papa’s the hunter!” Keegan exclaimed excitedly as Stacker let them into the home.

“Those are some good costumes.” Stacker said just before Keegan ran off, having spotted Tendo who was dressed up as Woody from Toy Story.

“What are you supposed to be?” Chuck asked, still not knowing what he was. Gold armor, a helmet, a sword, perhaps he was a warrior?

“I’m Heimdall.” Stacker said as if it was obvious. “From Thor, the movies.” He clarified when the two former Jaeger pilots looked at him clueless.

“It’s a nice costume.” Raleigh said as Stacker walked off in a huff, muttering about kids and not knowing their superheroes.

Chuck shrugged and went to find his dad who had Max. Mako had talked Herc into dressing up as a Postal Officer worker and using Max with his costume. Apparently there was a rival between dogs and Postmen; no one was going to question Mako when she set her mind to it.

Raleigh went in search of Mako, passing Newt and Hermann, who were dressed as each other. Raleigh gave Newt a thumbs up when he saw them. Hermann had refused to dress up in a ridiculous costume but had finally settled on dressing as Newt. He passed by Alison Choi who was dressed as Jessie from Toy Story, smiling as she smiled at him.

“My, aren’t you hairy.” Came a light voice from Raleigh’s left side. He turned to find Mako in some sort of pink costume; it had a black and white circle above her heart with the number 5 in it with lines across her chest, there was what looked like an old smart phone on her white belt, and had a pink helmet with what looked like train tracks, a heart with the number 5 in it, and lights resembling eyes on it. He smiled.

“I’m the wolf from Little Red Riding Hood. What are you?” Raleigh gestured to Mako’s outfit.

“I’m Kagura from Ressha Sentai ToQger.” Mako said as if it was obvious.

“Mako, I didn’t know you were going as a Super Sentai member!” Came Chuck’s voice from Raleigh’s other side. Chuck handed Raleigh a bottle of water and slipped his arm around his waist.

“It was a secret, much as was yours. I’m assuming you’re the hunter. Would that be correct?” Mako asked, smoothing the skirt on her costume.

“I’m sorry but I have no idea what that Resta whatever you said is from.” Raleigh said, frowning.

“Ressha Sentai ToQger.” Chuck corrected Raleigh as Mako said, “It’s a Japanese super hero thing.”

“Americans.” Chuck joked, shaking his head while Mako laughed.

“Aunt Mako!” Keegan called out as she ran towards Mako, her red cape flowing behind her.

“Keegan, you look so cute! Follow me; I have some candy for you.” Mako said and lead Keegan into the kitchen.

The rest of the night was filled with conversation, candy, and mildly scary movies playing on a TV, Newt had made sure to bring kid friendly ones for Keegan.

Keegan was so worn out that once she got home, she almost fell asleep in her costume. Chuck was exhausted too but managed to change before collapsing on the bed. He chuckled as he heard Raleigh swear from their bathroom.

“Next year, you’re being the wolf. This is a nightmare.” Raleigh called out.

“Naw, I was thinking for next year we should go as Batman, Robin and Poison Ivy. From the old Batman and Robin movie that Keegan watches almost every day.” Chuck called out, knowing that Keegan would jump at dressing up as Poison Ivy.

“I’m Batman, though.” Raleigh said, sticking his head into the room. Chuck laughed; half of Raleigh’s face had fur on it where the other half didn’t.

“Hurry and get that shit off your face and come to bed.” Chuck yawned and curled up under the covers.

A few minutes later and Raleigh was joining him in bed.

“That was fun.” Raleigh said and Chuck nodded, it was fun. 

“Go to sleep, we’re going to have a sugar high six year old to deal with tomorrow.” Chuck said around another yawn.

Raleigh cursed under his breath and curled around Chuck, the both of them falling asleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't pass up on the opportunity for Stacker's costume, I just couldn't. Stay tuned for more moments in Raleigh, Chuck and Keegan's lives. I will be writing more.


End file.
